List of fansubs
This is a list of fansubs by various groups that have subbed Dr. Slump anime episodes and movies due to it not being made available in English overseas yet. Anonymous Russian Rippers Anonymous Russian Rippers also known as ARR have subbed: *Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hello! Wonder Island *Dr. Slump: Arale's Surprise *Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan *Dr. Slump (1997) episode 1 :Arr-Soarin, their blogspot Ra-Calium Ra-Calium known as Ra-C for short have subbed: *Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Clear Skies Over Penguin Village *Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! From Penguin Village with Love *Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha!! Trembling Heart of the Summer Haven Haven and Chikara, unknown old groups, worked together to subtitle the first episode of the 1981 series. Devils2L Claims to be the source of the Hawaiian subs. Claims 40 episodes total. He lists the episodes as follows: #Space Date #21 #Sen-chan's Story #22 #Arale's (Hoyoyo) Date and Bye Bye Super Power #23 #Arale's Transformation #24 #A Boy From The City #25 #Arale's Big Strategy #26 #A New Friend #27 #Piisuke's First Love #30 #Arale the Crime Fighter #31 #Arale Goes To The Big City #44 #Devil's Transformation Game #45 #From Penguin Village With Love #46 #Chibiru's Work #48 #Akiko The Robot #49 #It's A Date #50 #The Can Kicking Contest #51 #The Hoyoyo Gang Part 1 #52 #Anko and Nanko Discover The Country #53 #The Children's Festival #54 #The Super Driver #55 #I'm Tough #56 #Dream House #57 #The Hoyoyo Gang Part 2 #58 #The Time Stop #59 #Suppaman In Danger #60 #The Monster Prince #62 #The New Tanabata Story #63 #Babble, Babble Senbei #64 #A Pretty Summer Night #65 #Donbe's Mischievous Matchmaking #145 #Suppaman On Fire #146 #Dr. Slump Masterpiece Theatre #147 #Gatchan You're Great #148 #We'll Answer All Your Questions Special #149 #Midori's Shape-up Routine #150 #Is My Dad An Alien? #152 #Keep Going Turbo #154 #The US Japan Baseball Showdown #155 Unlisted episodes would be 1-20, 28-9, 32-43, 47, 61, 66-144, 151, 153, 156-243. Nippon Golden Network - Hawaiian TV Nippon Golden Network, a Hawaiian television cable station, subtitled the entirety of the original Dr. Slump series which aired on their channel. NGN did not obtain the rights for video distribution and the only existing copies in circulation originate from home recordings. Some of these recordings have been digitized and distributed online. Circulated by inactive who gave thanks to Nono & Dougo13, the following episodes from Dr. Slump & Arale-chan were circulated in mostly .mp4 format through a couple batches. The episodes represented were 33, 49, 56-60, 62, 116, 145-146, 148-150. It also includes 4 episodes whose numbers are unknown. Based on the grouping, 61 (Exploration! Mammoth Midori) and 147 (Our Journey Together) are probably candidates for alternate titles. Part 1 avis Chibiru's Work (Episode 48) Akiko The Robot (possibly episode 49) Part 1 mp4s A Boy from the City: (Possibly episode 25) Arale's Big Strategy: (Possibly episode 26) Donbei's Mischievous Matchmaking: (Episode 145) Dream House: (Episode 57) Gatchan, You're Great: (Episode 148) I'm Tough: (Episode 56) Masterpiece Theater: (possibly Episode 33) Suppaman On Fire: (possibly Episode 146) The Hoyoyo Gang II: (Episode 58) Time Stopper: (Episode 59) We'll Answer All Your Questions Special: (Episode 149) Part 2 The Monster Prince: (Episode 62) The New Tanabata Story: (Episode 63) Midori's Shape-Up Routine: (Episode 150) The U.S.-Japan Baseball Showdown: (Episode 155) Suppaman In Danger: (Episode 60) SlumpSubs SlumpSubs has subbed the first two episodes of Dr. Slump and Arale-chan and was disbanded before finishing the third episode and their forum known as Penguin Village Paradise was taken down by them due to spammers. Their site used to be here N'cha Fansubs/Shiteater Subs N'cha Fansubs/Shiteater Subs is a currently active fansub group dedicated to subbing Dr. Slump and Arale-chan. So far they have subbed the first 81 episodes and counting. Their site is here. Episode List and Download Links Navigation Category:Dr. Slump media Category:Lists